The Scent of Betrayal
by Wilanyx
Summary: Ron meets Neville's new girlfriend, but can he resist the waves of desire he feels pouring off of her? *disclaimer* I own nothing from Harry Potter. That glory belongs to the marvellous J.K. Rowling. Didina is mine, however :) Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ron sat at the kitchen table, staring into the fireplace, waiting for it to be five o'clock. After some recent complications in his marriage, Ron decided to pay a visit to an old school friend, Neville Longbottom. Though he and Neville were never very close in school, the time after the war at Hogwarts had brought their friendship to a greater depths.

Neville was the person Ron always talked to about his problems with Hermione because he did not want to force Harry to choose between his two best-friends. Although Ron was often bad at expressing his feelings, Neville was always willing to listen and was very understanding through their letters. So a few days earlier Ron and Hermione's marriage had taken a turn for the worst, Ron decided to visit Neville in person for advice.

When five o'clock hit, Ron grabbed his bag, a handful of floo powder and headed for Hogwarts. Waiting on the other side was Hogwarts' herbology professor, Neville Longbottom.

"Ron! It's so good to you see!" Neville greeted him.

"Yea, good to see you too." Ron said, half-heartedly.

Neville stared at Ron for a moment, "you're really coming apart at the seams, aren't you?"

Ron gave him a pained look and Neville frowned deeply.

"I'm afraid we will have to wait to talk about it until after dinner. I have someone special that I want you to meet." Neville grinned proudly and Ron felt his curiosity peak.

"Alright."

Neville lead Ron to his room to drop off Ron's bag, and then they headed down to the Great Hall.

Since it was summer the school was mostly empty, so the teachers had taken to sitting at the long tables normally set for students. Neville led Ron over to what was normally the Gryffindor table.

Sitting at the was the most beautiful woman Ron had ever seen. She had waist length mahogany hair that fell in loose curls and a large chest that look as though it could burst through her robes at any moment. Her body seemed tiny in comparison, but it did not detract from her beauty at all. As they approached the table, Ron noticed she had green eyes that would have made Harry's look dull and full red lips. Her eyes were guarded by thick black lashes that brushed her cheeks as she looked down at her empty plate.

Though it was obvious that she was waiting for someone, Ron would never have guessed that it would be Neville. Ron's mouth popped open in shock as Neville motioned for him to sit across from her. She looked up from her plate as they sat, and Ron's breath caught. He felt a tightness in his pants and crossed his legs awkwardly under the table.

Ron turned to Neville, hoping for a distraction, and Neville smiled at him.

"Ron, I would like to introduce you to Didina Baron, the new potions master and my girlfriend."

When the words potions master were connected to this woman Ron thought that nothing would ever surprise him again, but when Neville added the girlfriend bit Ron was so flabbergasted he became winded. He found himself thinking in the mind of a teenage boy again, wondering how someone like Neville could have possibly scored someone as hot as Didina.

"Nice to meet you, Ron." Her sultry voice brought Ron back to reality and he just grinned stupidly in response.

Neville nodded understandingly, "yeah, she has that effect on people."

Didina giggled and her smile was innocence itself, but just for a moment Ron could have sworn he saw a hint of raw desire in her eyes. Thinking he must have imagined it, Ron tried desperately to focus.

"Erm, so how long have you two been dating?" He stammered awkwardly.

"Three and a half weeks." Didina replied cheerfully.

Ron found himself unable to hold eye contact with her for more than a few seconds at a time. He nodded in acknowledgement and was relieved when the food suddenly appeared before them. He stuffed his face in silence, looking anywhere but at Didina.

When they had finished, Didina gave Neville a quick kiss, "I'll see you boys later. I have to go to the potions room for a while now."

Both men watched her walk away until she was completely out of sight.  
Ron turned to Neville and said, "how did you manage that?"

Neville laughed. "Honestly, she caught me staring at her one day, and asked me to go to the Three Broomsticks with her. We hit it off right away. She even has an interest in plants! It's from a potions perspective, but she doesn't mind listening to me prattling on about plants. It wasn't long after that night that I asked her to be my girlfriend. I was shocked that she actually said yes. She is like no other woman I have ever met. I think I love her."

Taking him completely off guard, Ron felt a surge of violent jealously rush through his body.

"That's great, Neville." Ron said through his teeth.

Neville's face fell and Ron felt like he had kicked a puppy.

"What's wrong? Don't you like her?"

_You have no idea_, thought Ron.

"I think she's great. I'm really happy for you, Neville."

"Then what's wrong?" Neville's brow crumpled in worry.

"Nothing. I think I just ate a bit too much. I'm going to take a walk. I'll find you later." Without waiting for a reply, Ron left the table and decided to walk the grounds to cool off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun had fully set by the time Ron decided to renter the castle. Feeling emotionally exhausted, he made his way to Neville's room. When Ron reached the door he threw it open and closed it behind him quickly. When he turned to face the room, his jaw hit the floor.

Lying sprawled across Neville's bed was a completely naked Didina.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ron blushed, but he could not pull his eyes from her perfect body.

"That's okay," she replied, "I'm not shy."

She gave him a look that left goosebumps all over his body.

Ron's eyes ran over her perfectly bronzed skin. Her hair was spread out around her, leaving her DD breasts exposed. Her nipples were small, but perked with excitement. Her stomach was lightly muscled and her long legs were flawless. Though he tried to keep his eyes anywhere else he noticed that her vagina was totally hairless, something he had never seen first hand before.

He felt himself harden and the desire rippling through his body was nearly crippling.

"Neville told me you've been having some wife trouble. Do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener."

She pulled herself into a sitting position and patted the bed next to her. For a moment all Ron could focus on was the way her breasts bounced when she moved, or spoke, or breathed. Then without thinking, Ron went to sit beside her. Once next to her, Ron was hit with the overwhelming scent of strawberries and mint.

Ron began to pour his heart out to this strangely intoxicating woman.  
He told her that he had caught his wife in bed with one of his greatest enemies, Draco Malfoy. He told her how much he loved his wife and how the pain of betrayal had torn him to pieces, but that he knew he would forgive her. He told her how hard it was to act normally in front of their children, and how Hermione seem to be completely without remorse for her actions.

When there was nothing more to say, tears trickled down Ron's face and Didina pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh you more man! Women are such wicked creatures." Despite the misery in his heart, the sweet scent of Didina filled Ron's mind with a fog.

His desire for Didina became all consuming and she quickly pulled his clothing away. Once he was naked, Didina began to stroke his hard seven inch wand, provoking a gasp from Ron's lips.

She grinned fiercely, bringing her mouth down on him. He moaned quietly and reached for Didina. He flipped her onto the bed forcefully and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth while reaching a hand between her legs. She squirmed happily under his touch and squealed in pleasure as he put his fingers inside. As he moved she could feel his desire growing rapidly.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. She then wrapped her legs around his body, forcing him to enter her roughly. They both let out a loud moan. Ron grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. He pushed himself deeper into her body and moved in and out quickly. Didina cried out in ecstasy and dug her fingernails into Ron's hands.

What seemed like hours later, Ron finally let out a grunt and came into Didina. Not wanting the moment to end, Ron drapped himself across her hot, soaking wet body.

He lay there in perfect bliss for about five minutes. Then the door opened.  
It took Ron a great deal of effort to care that someone was standing in the doorway. When he finally managed to roll off of Didina, his eyes locked with Neville's.

As if just realizing what he had done, Ron jumped up and grabbed his clothes. Once dressed he met Neville's eyes again.

"Neville! I am so sorry!" He exclaimed.

Pain filled Neville's features, but his words held forgiveness.

"It's not your fault, Ron." Neville's voice was strained and Ron's heart shattered.  
"Oh god, yes it is! I am so incredibly sorry Neville!" Ron's face turned red with shame. He tried desperately to think through the slowly fading fog. He didn't not understand how he could have done this to Neville.

"No, actually, it is not you fault. It's Didina. That's just the way she is."

Confusion reined over Ron's mind.

"What?" He asked, dazed.

"It is a pheromone potion that Didina uses. It is literally impossible for anyone to refuse her when she wears it. There is nothing you can do until it wears off, but once it does you won't remember a thing. It's already faded from her, so you should be fine soon too."

Ron tried to process everything Neville was telling him, but his mind became over-encumbered and he collapsed.

Didina strutted over to where Neville was standing.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" She asked him.

Neville sighed, his heart swelling in agony.

"No, of course not. But, could you maybe not do this to anymore of my friends?" His words came out in a whisper and Didina's eyes narrowed resentfully.

"Fine, just because I love you so much, I'll leave the rest of your friends alone." She replied, turning to dress herself.

"Thank you." A single tear ran down Neville's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later Ron woke up in his own bed, with Hermione next to him.

"Oh you are finally awake! I was so worried!" Hermione said, sitting up.

"I had the strangest dream" he told her.

"Oh? What about?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "not spiders again, I hope."

"Ugh. No. It was about a girl."

"A girl? Who?" Hermione's eye narrowed.

"First of all, you of all people have no right to be jealous. Secondly, I have no idea, I've never met her before." Ron's eyebrows mashed together in confusion and irritation, "it felt so real."

For a moment, all Hermione could do was glare angrily at him, but then her look soften. After all, he was right, she was the one who has done something wrong.

"For the billionth time, Ronald, I am sorry. Anyway, time to get up. Neville is coming over for dinner and he is bringing a girl with him. Get up and get dressed. Now." She commanded.

Ron sighed and, hoping her apology was sincere, let it go.

"Neville has a girl? Never thought I'd see the day." Ron said, climbing out of bed.

"Be nice!" Hermione scolded, thankful that he seemed to be dropping the fight for now.

They dressed, and prepared their house for guests.

An hour later, Neville arrived and introduced them to his new girlfriend, Didina.

Ron did not know why, but something in the way she looked at him made him feel as though he had met this girl somewhere before.

The End


End file.
